


Jongho Oneshots/ Scenarios!!

by softmaknae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmaknae/pseuds/softmaknae
Summary: This is an idea I came up with on my twitter  (@devilhos ) for a few other Jongho stans and I. This won’t be updated regularly but I have ideas written down, so it will be updated eventually! Right now, it’s just little fics![SLOW UPDATES]If you have a request, let me know! Give me a tiny bit of a plot or an idea like “punk jongho” and I can try to go from there! I hope you enjoy, this is a little bit different from what I’m used to.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

{Jongho swimmer}

-idea by @jonghocafe on twitter

It was midnight when the chill set in and the two decided to head to the pool. Today was a fairly warm day, especially considering the fact that it was creeping closer and closer to the autumn season.

“Lacey, we should goooo. They close it up tomorrow.” Jongho begged, pacing back in forth in Lacey’s dim kitchen. He glowed in the light falling from the pendants above the kitchen island. It was almost like he was etheral.

Lacey didn’t like to admit she had a crush on the most talented swimmer in the town, but... she definitely did have one. She’d like to think that it was so microscopic that people wouldn’t notice.

Luckily, most boys are oblivious.

“Jongho, it is 12:30 in the morning. Shouldn’t you be home by now? Why are you in my house?” Lacey asked, lifting her tired head off the granite, looking at him with a confused expression. “Wait, how did you even get in here? Didn’t you say you were busy tonight?”

“Your screen door was open. You have to learn to lock it, y’know? Otherwise creepy guys can get inside.” Jongho said, leaning his body onto her old fridge.

Lacey scrunched her nose, nodding slightly. She felt her messy bun move as she moved her head. “Yeah.” She paused, getting up to close the glass door. “Maybe I should lock it now.”

Jongho giggled, and followed her, pouting the entire way there. “Lacey!! Laaaaceeeey. Pleaaase.”

Lacey sighed deeply. She knew that he wouldn’t shut up about it. And if she didn’t eventually say yes, he might be caught sneaking into the pool for the umpteenth time.

Jongho was on a first name basis with the police, but luckily they knew that even though he’s been caught picking the lock for the community pool several times that he’s a good kid. Many people think he’s boring, but once you get the kid talking about the water... he’s a completely different person.

Plus, Lacey was forced to see the dorky side of him since she was his swim meet manager for the time being until he found a real one.

“LACEEEEY!” Jongho sang in an obnoxious tone.

“Shit, Jongho. It’s like 55 degrees outside. You really want me to take you to the pool so you can swim for god knows how long?” Lacey asked, feeling her eye twitch in annoyance.

“Think of it as an early practice. We don’t have to go at 5am if we go now.” Was he trying to cut a deal with her?

Fuck it. She needed the sleep.

“Go put your trunks-“

Before she could say anything else, Jongho snatched her keys from the rack and sprinted out of the room. “I’LL BE IN THE CAR!”

“Why am I in charge of taking care of a toddler? I’m too old for this shit.” Lacey muttered, dragging herself to her room to get a change of clothes and put a swimsuit on.

——

Jongho was antsy. It was only a ten minute drive, but he was acting like it had been hours. His leg was bouncing rapidly in front of him, and he couldn’t sit still anymore. Here he was, his ass practically on the console of Lacey’s car, looking out the window.

The pool was moving softly with the wind, creating an illusion of the calm sea. Around the edge the luminescent tiles made the water shine, shimmering in the dark night.

Jongho’s eyes were full of excitement as he opened the door and chucked himself out of it. The car was still moving at a solid pace still, but of course, the dolphin didn’t care. He hit the gravel at a fairly odd angle, but despite the sharp rocks digging into his palms he raced towards the metal gate, ready to hop in without a care in the entire world.

Lacey cursed as she parked her beat up hyundai in a designated spot, ignoring the fact that the passenger’s door was still wide open.

“JONGHO! YOU LITTLE-“

She quickly got out of the car, grabbing the towels she had collected from Jongho’s late night journeys from the past month. Some were still damp, and Lacey had to try with all of her being to not shiver in disgust.

“Jongho!”

She didn’t receive a reply. Instead, the response that was given to her was a large splash sound.

Lacey sighed deeply again, seeing that from afar, the masterlock was hanging unlocked on the gate.

She marched into the pool area, tossing her things onto the lawn chairs that were folded and neatly put away for the night.

Jongho finally resurfaced, laughing and running his hands through his hair. It draped over his eyes often during his swim, but as many times as Lacey told him to cut it, he doesn’t want to get rid of his coconut cut.

Seeing his smile caused her to grin. “You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Get in! Or I’ll splash you.”

“Do it and I’ll shave your eyebrow in your sleep.” Lacey fired back, making Jongho laugh even harder. His eyes were tucked away behind his cheeks, and his nose crinkled up out of sheer happiness.

God, she loved her job.

She took off her robe and set it aside, briefly checking her phone before she finally took to the stairs of the pool.

Jongho watched her from the deep end of the pool, wading on the surface. “Lacey! Lacey! Lacey!”

“Shut up, dork. You know they patrol here because of you.”

“Hell, let them catch us. It’s not like we’re vandalizing the place.” Jongho said, swimming towards her.

“Yeah, but you picked the lock again. You shouldn’t be able to do that so well.” Lacey argued.

She took a deep breath before dipping her toe in.

It was... FREEZING.

Lacey bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. “J-Jongho, how do you-“

Without even realizing it, Jongho had managed to wrap his fingers around her wrist, and with one tug, she was deep underwater, screaming every profanity in the book before darting to the surface.

Lacey caught her breath. “CHOI JONGHO YOU STUPID ASS! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!”

Jongho was cackling, but he had retreated to the other side of the pool realizing that Lacey would be in kicking range.

Instead, he decided that rather than talking he should just... splash her with more frigid water.

Lacey gasped as water hit the back of her head with astonishing force, followed by the rush of water falling by her ear and more laughing.

Jongho was close to pissing himself, watching Lacey suffer in the shallows.

“You bitch!” Lacey yelled, retaliating with her most powerful move, the torpedo. She dove down to the bottom of the plastered pool, navigating through like a mermaid to Jongho’s foot. Once she was able to grab onto it, she tugged him hard into the water, watching his eyes grow wide with surprise.

Both came up again, frowns placed upon their faces. “You’re on.”

It must’ve been about an hour of strategic splashing back and forth before they realized that it was getting cooler out. Jongho had water stuck in his ears and Lacey had collateral damage from the plaster. Her feet were cut due to climbing up onto the stony outside of the pool and jogging to the other side to surprise her enemy.

Just before they were able to reach a consensus and end the water war of 2020, Jongho shushed her.

“What? Why are you doing that?”

Jongho shushed her again, only with more spit involved.

Just then, Lacey turned to see why he was being so abrupt.

Their security guard. Great.

“Hey, man. How’s it going?”

The officer sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you, kid? You cannot pick the lock to get in here.”

“But sir, you have to understand-“

“Ah ah, I didn’t ask for you to speak back to me. I know you’re a good kid, but if you keep doing this I may be forced to do something about it. And personally, I don’t want to ruin your fun. Especially with a girl around!” The officer whispered the last part, as if Lacey wasn’t there.

“I understand. We’ll be on our way then.” Jongho assured him, climbing out of the pool with ease. He had a swimmer’s bod; his muscles were all built up and it was very nice to look at when a girl was tired. 

It took Lacey a moment to snap out of her daze. 

“Lacey! You coming?”

Both the officer and the moron were eyeing her, which promptly sent blood rushing to her face. “C-Coming!” She stammered, racing out of the water like a little kid running for ice cream.

The security guard laughed at the two of them as they dried themselves up. Lacey slid her robe back on, and Jongho lazily put his shirt on as the officer spoke to him about what breaking an entering really meant.

“So you mean to tell me that picking a lock but still not breaking any property is breaking an entering? But we were just using the pool.”

“Yes-“

“I love the water, sir. It’s in my blood. All the smell of chlorine and chemicals... it makes me feel at home. I’ve been doing this since I was young, and though this isn’t the ocean, this... this is what makes every day worth it for me.”

Jongho shook his head like a wet dog, splattering water all over Lacey before giving her a sideways grin. “Oh, and y’know...”

“She makes it a lot better.”


	2. Next time, on Jongho Oneshots...

Jongho as your boyfriend but you’re cooking together...

STAY TUNED, FOLKS.

[Space reserved for this story]


	3. #GetWellSoonJongho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a pretty rough day with all the news about Jongho and I received some other news that isn’t that great either. I decided to write this to make myself feel better.

{#GetWellSoonJongho}

-idea by @devilhos (me)

It was only a few hours since they announced the bad news, and Jongho couldn’t be more upset.

This wasn’t his fault. But why did it feel like it was?

It couldn’t have happened at a worse time... the tour wasn’t that far away. Now he couldn’t perform, which was something he was definitely looking forward to.

“Hey.” Yunho came up behind the younger, placing his hands on the back of his neck. He rubbed on it affectionately, before giving Jongho a warm smile. “I know you’re upset, but we will get through this. We always do.”

Jongho shut his eyes forcefully, keeping his tears at bay within himself. He didn’t say anything, because he was afraid if he did, his world would crumble and he would finally breakdown.

They were in the hospital, but he was getting released anytime now. His new cast felt bulky and heavy clinging onto his leg, and he despised it. He despised everything about it.

“I’ll go check to see how it’s going with the paperwork. Are you okay to be alone for a little bit?” Yunho asked, his voice almost as loud as a whisper.

Jongho bet his hyungs were beating themselves up for this as well. He could sense it.

Once again, Jongho couldn’t gather any words. Instead, he clawed at his cast, desperate to go back in time where his leg wasn’t fractured. 

Sighing, Yunho’s hand fell from Jongho’s shoulder as he slowly walked off into the hall of the hospital. 

Everything was quiet. Since Jongho got here, all he has wanted was to be alone. He didn’t want this. He wanted to be able to perform for their fans. For their Atiny.

Atiny. How were they taking the news? They’re probably devastated.

Jongho suddenly punched his good leg in sheer anger, feeling the tears well up and eventually fall onto his cheeks. Had he failed them? They’ll be disappointed in him, wouldn’t they?

They’ve been waiting for ATEEZ for months now. To come and give them an unforgettable show. Now, the youngest was injured. Choreographies would have to be adjusted. Everything had to change because of him.

He sniffled softly, staring at his white knuckles before turning to the window he was sat in front of. 

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were racing across the horizon, and trees within the city moved gently with the blowing wind.

Atiny, I hope you can forgive me. 

The rest of the day, Jongho refused to speak to anyone. His leg was pulsating with pain, and the painkillers they gave him didn’t seem to work. 

Even on the drive home, the boys tried to make him crack a smile but they didn’t prevail. 

When got to their hotel, Jongho was tired. The meds were making him drowsy, and he really didn’t want to do anything else but sleep.

He was offered food, but he refused.

Next thing he knew it was 2am, and he wasn’t able to sleep. He had been staring at the ceiling for a while, his mind overactive with thoughts about disappointing everyone.

Somehow he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep due to the burning pain he felt running down his restrained leg, so he took to his phone.

Twitter. Not the easiest place to be anymore, but if he wasn’t going to sleep he might as well waste some time scrolling through it.

It took him a minute before he noticed his name trending. ‘#GetWellSoonJongho’

Jongho’s eyes lit up as he began to scroll through the tag carefully. 

"Dear Jongho, I hope you know that we're all here for you, and you should take you time to recover."

"Don't get frustrated that you aren't getting better faster and just take your time. we'll wait as long as it takes. Don’t forget to smile.”

“I hope you don’t blame yourself for this situation! Atiny and Ateez loves you so much, so please don’t stress out and just rest!“

“Rest up baby jongho. Take care of yourself, okay?”

"Please take the time to heal and depend on those around you! We want you to have the best recovery and not rush yourself for atiny. Lean on us.”

Jongho took a shaky breath, feeling a smile creep onto his face as he scrolls through more atiny tweets.

He scrolled for a few more minutes before finally sighing and throwing his phone to his side.

“Atiny, I love you.” He whispered, giggling softly.

“Thank you.”


End file.
